


Don't Call My Father

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Kinktober, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: After participating in a porn shoot that he regrets, Tony finds that there are even more consequences to his choices when a professor confronts him----Kinktober Prompt 20 - Noncon/dubcon
Relationships: Tony Stark/Other(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 20





	Don't Call My Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous Kinktober fic [Volunterring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893372)
> 
> Please remember Tony is underage in this. He is sixteen, the legal age of consent in Mass., and while his consent might have become dubious in the first fic, it is clearly non-consensual in this one. Please take care of yourselves and don’t read if any of this would be distressing to you.

It had been just over two weeks since Tony had volunteered to participate in a porn shoot for another college student’s video project. It had in no way been the experience that Tony had thought that it would be. Instead of feeling hyped and vindictive towards his father, proving he could make his own choices without Howard’s approval, he had been left feeling gross and used. When he had gotten back to his dorm he had spent over an hour in the shower just trying to wash away the feeling of cum on his skin. That had been followed by going through an entire tube of toothpaste to get the taste of cum and cock out of his mouth.

It had been two weeks and Tony didn’t feel any cleaner than when he had left the shoot. If anything he felt even more used as students that had no connection to the project made snide comments to him about fucking his way through college and asking if they could get a piece of his ass too. It was clear to Tony that the students doing the project hadn’t just used the footage for that but had shared it with their friends who had in turn shared it with their friends as well.

Tony was so caught up in his worries about how to try and gain back control over the video that he didn’t even bother to wonder why his professor had called him in for a meeting in his office. It wasn’t uncommon for his professors to check in on him given just how young he was and how much the Stark name was worth. Howard had definitely never let him forget that he was having his professors keep an eye on him to make sure that he wasn’t making a mockery of the Stark name.

When his professor let him into the office Tony took a seat while the older man closed and locked the door behind him. Tony’s brows furrowed in confusion at that action. He couldn’t understand why someone would want to interrupt a boring meeting or why it would matter if they did.

“Do you know why I called you to my office Mr. Stark?” Professor Davison asked, taking his seat and leaning back in his chair as he stared at the student across the desk from him.

“Your note said you wanted to see me about my grade,” Tony replied.

The professor nodded. “Yes. Exactly,” he agreed. “It has come to my attention that you have been participating in some extracurricular coursework with students from another college.”

Tony’s face went deathly pale at those words. It was bad enough that fellow students knew about the video, it was even worse to know that at least one of his professors knew about it as well. If one of them did then who knew how many of them knew about it, how many might have watched it.

Professor Davison set his laptop on the desk between the two of them and opened up the video screen that he had minimized. Immediately the scene of Tony on his knees with Rob’s cock down his throat came into view. With a few quick clicks the video started playing.

The editing was wonderfully done, showing just how stretched Tony’s lips were around the cock, the glistening tears in the corners of his eyes, and just how frightened and lost he looked by the end of it. The sound quality was amazing as well picking up on every single gag and choking sound that he made while getting his throat fucked.

Standing there Tony could feel his face heating up in humiliation that his professor had not only watched the video but was now showing it to him as well. Tony had hoped that he had put the whole thing behind him when he walked out of that building and now it was back, staring him right in the face.

“I take it you understand just how bad this could look if this got out to the public. No media outlet would look favorably upon a teenager fucking their way into a job. They might wonder if that was how you got your place at this college as well. Especially at such a young age,” Professor Davison said, a clear taunt in his voice. “Imagine what your father would have to say if he saw this.”

Tony felt sick at the threat. As bad as it would be if the media got hold of the video, it would be even worse if Howard got a hold of it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine all of the ways Howard would make his life a living Hell for what had been less than an hour of bad decision making. All that would matter to him was that Tony had risked a scandal being brought down on Stark Industries.

Professor Davison smirked as he watched the thoughts fly across Tony’s face. “However, I’d say in exchange for weekly ‘study sessions’ with me I could overlook calling your father and informing him of this transgression.”

Tony swallowed hard trying to think of a way out of this and coming up with nothing. Resignedly he gave a small nod of his head.

“Excellent,” Professor Davison cheered with a clap of his hands. “In that case I say we should probably get started right now. Give you a nice lesson on why it’s a bad idea to spread your legs like a little whore and the consequences that come with it if you do. Strip and bend over the desk.”

The last part was said sharply leaving no room to hesitate or second guess. With trembling fingers Tony slowly removed each article of clothing leaving him completely naked before laying over the edge of the desk. Right in front of his face was the laptop showing his porn shoot over and over again on repeat.

The professor got up out of his chair and walked around behind Tony to admire the sight he made. Soft fingers came down to trace over the swell of his ass to the crease where it met his thighs and in between his cheeks. Not an inch of skin was spared the professor’s exploration.

Eventually the hands left his ass and the professor stepped back for a minute. A drawer opened then and a brand new bottle of lube was set down in Tony’s line of sight.

“I want you to prepare yourself for me,” Professor Davison ordered. “Get yourself nice and wet and open. A slut like you who has no problem getting fucked on camera shouldn’t have any issue with that.”

Tony shuddered as he worked to hold in a sob. It was one thing to lay there and take what was being given like he had in the video shoot but it was quite another to be forced to participate in his own humiliation. Not seeing a way out of it without having Howard told about what he had gotten up to, Tony took hold of the tube, ripping off the packaging, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

Tony's fingers shook as they rubbed the lube over his hole and slowly worked one finger inside. He wasn’t completely inexperienced having played around with his own body before but two weeks ago had been the furthest he had ever gone with another person and now he was being forced to open himself up for his professor’s cock and it was all just too much.

“Please don't make me do this,” Tony begged with his finger still up his ass. “The video was a mistake and I’ve learned my lesson. Please stop this.”

The professor hummed in an imitation of sympathy and took a seat back at his desk picking up his phone. “I don’t think you really have learned your lesson if you are trying to get out of the consequences of your actions. I don’t make bluffs Mr. Stark. If you do not submit to these study sessions then I will have no choice but to contact your father and tell him of your transgressions. I am certain that he would not be happy to hear about them and would reconsider allowing you to attend this school until you are better able to handle yourself with the decorum necessary of a college student.”

Tony choked back a whine and forced in another finger to keep the professor from making the call. There was no telling how furious his father would be if he found out about all of this but Tony knew without a doubt Howard would pull him out of school and force him back home and Tony wouldn’t be able to stand that.

Tony had just barely worked a third finger inside when he heard the professor come back around the desk until he was standing behind him. Before Tony was sure that he was ready his hand was slapped aside and he felt his professor step up closer behind him.

“That’s enough. Don’t want you too loose after all. Otherwise what good is a slut without a nice tight hole to fuck,” Professor Davison sneered.

Tony had no warning before he felt something pushing against his hole before shoving its way inside. Tony couldn’t stop the grunt of pain as the professor worked his entire cock into Tony’s ass with only the lube Tony had used to prep to ease the way. There was just enough slick to keep his insides from tearing but nowhere near enough to make the experience even remotely pleasurable for Tony. All he could do was lay there and take it while forced to watch himself being fucked on camera.

“So fucking tight,” the professor complimented, uncaring of Tony’s inner turmoil. “I’m surprised someone like you is still so tight after the number of people that must have already sampled this ass of yours. I’m not complaining mind you. As long as you’re still tight for me I don’t really care who else you let have your slutty holes.”

Tony bit his lip to keep in the whine of pain and degradation locked inside. It was bad enough that Professor Davison had forced him into this situation without a way out without being even worse off. Tony would be damned if he allowed his professor to take even more from him than he already was.

Professor Davison took a bruising hold of Tony’s hips and really began pounding inside, taking his pleasure without care or concern for the boy he was taking it from. It burned and it ached and Tony couldn’t stop the nauseous feeling from rising in his stomach. He bit his lip until he was tasting blood to keep from crying or throwing up all over the desk as his professor raped him to the video of him being fucked by two other men.

After what felt like an eternity to Tony of being fucked, the professor’s pace stuttered and his fingernails dug deep grooves into Tony’s hips. It only took a few more thrusts before the older man was groaning as he came inside Tony’s ass with no attempt to pull out first.

As Professor Davison came he kept thrusting into Tony’s ass in order to pump his cum as deep as it would go. When he was done he let himself lay across Tony’s back pressing him into the desk, making it harder for Tony to draw breath as the professor worked on catching his own.

Eventually the older man got himself calmed back down and pulled out of the teenager beneath him, leaving a smear of cum across Tony’s ass in his wake. Tony stayed in place trying to pull himself together to make it out of the room without letting his professor see his tears.

“Pull yourself together boy,” the professor ordered as he set his own clothes to rights. “It’s not like this is new to you. I expect to see you back here in my office in a week and every week after that. So long as you follow these rules there is no reason for your father to hear anything about this from me.”

Tony swallowed hard to keep himself from sobbing as he stood up and pulled his own clothes back into place. He could feel the professor’s cum leaking out of his ass and staining the back of his underwear but there was nothing that he could do about it right now. Letting himself out of the office he stumbled down the hallway as pain lanced up from his core. This was nowhere near what he had expected from college and he had no idea how he’d make it through the next three years of this to make it to graduation.


End file.
